Assassination Hitman, Akihiko
by Digidestined of Darkness
Summary: Akihiko Arma, the soon-to-be 9th boss of the Arma Famiglia and the Night guardian of the 10th Vongola boss, moved to Japan to live a normal life student at Kunugigaoka Junior High School. But with everything that's happening, that wouldn't be possible, and who is this teacher that is almost impossible to kill? OC-centric! pairing depended on the reader's choice. No Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Assassination Hitman, Akihiko

Chapter 1

* * *

I only own my OC

* * *

**"Akihiko! You are the only heir to the Arma Famiglia! You must be perfect!"**

**"We don't care if you don't want to do it! You must!"**

**"Stop crying! You are the only heir of the Arma Famiglia!"**

**"Akihiko, you must be my perfect little princess okay?"**

**"Akihiko, from this day onward, you will be training your dying will flame!"**

**"Akihiko, meet your boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, 10th Vongola Boss. You will be his Night guardian okay?"**

**"A-Akihiko-san, nice to meet you!"**

**"Akihiko, you are the holder of the night flame, the rarest and strongest. Remember you must be the strongest!"**

That's right, I'm the 10th generation Vongola, and the second, Night guardian and the 9th Boss of the Arma Famiglia. Because of that I have to be perfect.

But I'm sick of it.

**"Akihiko-sama. Your target will be the third boss of the Shion Famiglia."**

I wish it will all end.

**"Did you hear, the young boss had his 1000th kill today!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, and to think he's only 10!"**

**"No wonder...after all he's a monster..."**

I wish everything will change. I just want to be normal. Is it too much to ask?

**"Monster!"**

I wish it will all end. And it did, after I went to that class...


	2. Chapter 2

Assassination Hitman, Akihiko

Chapter 2

* * *

I only own my OC

* * *

I stared at the clothes in front of me. Of course it would be a boy's uniform. As long as I am a part of the Arma Famiglia, I have to conceal my identity as a girl. I bind my, as I hate to admit it, quite large breast. I then proceeded to cut my long silver hair.

It fell to the ground as I stared at it. The Arma Famiglia, on the underground world they too the second highest as the most dangerous Famiglia. But for normal people, we are one of the most influential corporation, dealing things from food and clothing, to cars and weapons.

The Famiglia's trademarks are their weaponry and their heir's features. All of the chosen heir will have silver hair and golden eyes, and though rare, it is custom those for who wields the Night Flame to become the next boss wether or not they have the features.

I glanced to the clock. At the most, I have 2 hours before I must depart to school. I should probably do a few paperwork.

I went to my office, already in my normal suit. The maids and butlers of the household bowed and greeted with 'Good morning Akihiko-sama."

There my right hand man, Akira Hanasaki, a tall dark man with long white hair tied into a pony tail and green eyes, stood organizing my paperwork.

"Good morning, Akira," I greeted. Of all the people in the world, he's the one I trusted most.

"Good morning Akihiko-hime," He greeted.

And he's one of the few people that knows about my identity.

I sat in my chair as I sorted through the documents.

"Akira, can you please tell me the schedule?"

"In an hour you will leave to the mansion in Japan, that evening you will have a meeting with the Asano family. Tomorrow after school you have violin course, and you have a meeting with the Dragoone family later that evening."

"Hm...is there any news about the Famiglia?" I asked as I read the documents.

"The sales of wine were off the charts this week, we are planning to open up a new branch at Japan soon. The sale of the clothing were not so good, and the assassination squad destroyed a town yesterday."

I sighed. The assassination squad is really destructive, but I didn't expect that.

"Tell the advisor to make a new design for the clothing, and I'll talk to the assassination squad later."

"Yes, Akihiko-hime!" He said. I glanced at the clock. I should go leave soon.

"Ah that's right!" He exclaimed, catching my attention.

"Sir Reborn sent us this."

Akira handed me the box, inside were 4 tubes, 2 bracelets, and a pair of silver rings.

I stare at it. It must be the weapons that the Vongola upgraded. I took the bracelets and wear them on each arm, and put the 4 tubes inside my pockets. I took the rings and throw them at Akira, who caught them.

"You will be accompanying me to school, wear this for protection," I ordered. Though no one knows this, but he also wields the Night flame, but he uses mist flames as his main attribute.

"Yes ma'am!"

I glanced at the clock and stood up. Akira followed me and we both went out of the office. As soon as we were about to go out, we were greeted with a childish voice.

"Sister, , are you heading out?" My 8 year old sister asked. She has long black hair and gold eyes. She was actually supposed to be the heir, but she is very sickly and couldn't control her flame.

"Ah, Carmen, Good morning!" I greeted.

"Akihiko-hime and I are going to Japan to attend school."

"Hm...okay! Good luck and be back soon!" She said cheerfully as she ran through the hallways.

* * *

-A few hours later-

I have finally arrived at Japan...even though it's been a few years, it hasn't change at all...

I looked around as I walk to the limo. This is where I'll be educated, and where I will officially become the 9th boss. (A/N: if I'm not mistaken, children in Japan start their school year during Spring)

I went and sit inside the limo, Akira seating beside me, as I stared at the sakura trees that we passed.

Such beautiful flowers. It represented life, how human change and evolve. But like everything, it will one day disappear...

I gave a small smile. No matter, it is not the time to worry such trivial things.

I watched the scenery as we both went to the mansion.

And much to my amazement, we arrived sooner than I anticipated. My compliments to the driver. A butler came out of the door and opened the door.

As soon as I was inside, I was greeted with a sight I never experience. Hanging on top of the staircase was a large banner with the writing 'Welcome to Japan!' And there was a quite large white cake standing a few meters in from of me.

And from the hallways, came the 10th Vongola Generation as they all greeted me.

"Ciaossu!" A squeaky child voice greeted me. My uncle Reborn. Though we don't like to mention his name, it is a well known fact for most Famiglias to know that he is the older brother of the 8th Arma Famiglia and a candidate for the Arma 8th boss position .

"Ciaossu Uncle Reborn."

"So why don't we talk in private for a while..." He said, glancing at the people around him.

The both of us went to a room, while the others talk to each other.

"So what's going on?" I asked coldly.

"Aw, I can't talk to my cute little niece?" He cooed, but I didn't buy it.

There has to be a catch.

"There's no catch, we're just here to celebrate your arrival."

He still hasn't change...reading people's mind.

"I don't read their mind, I read their facial expression, which by the way, you have gotten better. No person other than me won't be able to read you," he praised as he tipped the end of his fedora.

"Just tell me why you're here."

"Your curse came back." He said firmly.

What?

"Someone stole it."

No... So all my hard work...

"No one knew who stole it yet."

The battle we had with Bermuda was useless...

I stared at the ground, dejected. And here I thought I could be normal again. Heh. I chuckled at the thought. I could never be normal. I'm such an idiot for thinking that.

"But I also have another thing to say."

"What is it?" I asked, void of emotion.

"Someone took my title."

What...how?

"How?" I decided to voice my question. That title is not something that can be easily obtained...

"Apparently, since I changed my name to Reborn, people assume I was dead. So they gave the title to someone else."

I can feel my body burning with excitement. Someone took the title? They must be strong, I can't wait to fight them.

"That face...you're interested in fighting them aren't you?"

I smirked, not really replying or hear anything he has to say. All I hear was that we should go back, and so I did.

* * *

-Few Hours Later-

The welcoming party had finally ended. The mansion has once again returned to its original state, luckily there is still 30 minutes before meeting with the Asano Family.

The Vongolas have returned to their hometown Nanimori. Akira had returned to take care of a matter an hour ago.

I went to my new room to change my clothes. As soon as I take a short shower I bind my chest again and put on another suit.

I glanced at the clock. Only a few minutes. I sighed and went to Akira's room.

"Akira, are you ready?" I asked, as I waited in front if his room, which was in front of mine.

Akira didn't answer, and I knocked at his door. No answer.

I opened his door, which surprisingly, was unlock. As soon as I closed the door I heard a light groan. I found him on the table buried in paperwork. I walk towards him and smell the fresh smell of soap. So he already took a bath.

I shook his body and softly called out his name.

He didn't react, just groaned. It was so tempting to use Uncle Reborn's method, but he is an important person...

"Akira!" I decided to call his name slightly louder which wakes him up.

He shot up ad turns to look at me. For some reason he blushed and tried to cover his face with his left arm.

"A-A-Akihiko-hime!" He stuttered, "W-what are you doing here?"

"We have a meeting in a few minutes," I answered. Why is he blushing? Is he sick. I decided to go up near him and place my head on his forehead...he was quite warm.

He blushed even more. "A-Akihiko-hime! W-what are you doing?"

"Well why are you blushing?" I asked, though my question wasn't answered as a butler knocked the doors and said, "Excuse me, Sir Akira, the Asano family has arrived."

The tall man composed himself and replied, "Let them in!"

"Shall we go Akihiko-sama?" He asked as he opened the door and bowed down.

-Dining hall-

We both walked toward one of the dining hall. As much as human malice and bloodlust interest me, the Asano family are fearful. Not that they're strong. In fact, they're quite weak, but it's their ability to manipulate people.

I made sure I had my real face. The face void of emotion.

I open the door and was greeted by the sight of the both Asano sitting at the other side of the dining table. Gakuho Asano was seated on the other side of the table and Gakushu Asano was seated on his right side.

I closed the door and greeted them, "Good evening Asano-san, Asano-kun."

"Hello Akihiko-kun." The older Asano greeted as he smiled.

The younger Asano just smirked.

I sat on the chair across the table. Akira seated on my right side. The chef came and present us dinner, and al of us started eating. As dinner went on, we both watched their movements.

Even after Uncle Reborn's training, I still can't read their body movement, nor predict what they're going to do...

I frowned. At this rate, they may-no, the will become a nuisance...

"Thank you for that extravagant dinner, Akihiko-kun,"said the younger Asano. "Or should I call you Akihiko-chan?" He smirked.

I glared at them both. How did they know?

"Don't be wary," Gakuho Asano said, "Your father told us."

Father? Why would he told them of all people? Does he not see that these people are dangerous?!

"Why don't we talk about something else?" The older Asano said.

"I know this maybe late, but congratulation on getting a perfect score on the exam."

"Thank you..."I said warily.

"From tomorrow you will attend class 3-A. You will be attending the same class with my son." He said, motioning his son.

"I see..." I said slowly. "What about Akira?"

"Akira-kun will be attending the same class, though if he gets a lower grade that usual, he would be put to class B," Gakuho Asano explained.

The room was quiet, with only the ticking sound of the clock.

"Well, it is getting late. We should get going."

That snapped me out of my trail of thoughts. "Oh... Thank you for coming!" I said and bowed.

"No, thank you," Gakushu replied as they were both led by the butler out of the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Assassination Hitman, Akihiko

Chapter 3

* * *

I only own my OC, and there will be some changes.

Review response:

ZeAwsumOtaku: thank you for liking it! I hope you'll enjoy the future chapters!

* * *

I had arrived at school with Akira, waiting in the backstage of the hall. Honestly, why do they make such a big deal about us transferring here?

I took a peek of what's happening outside, and I saw that everyone was making fun of one class.

"Why are they teasing that one class?" I muttered.

"Because they're class E," said Akira. I turned my full attention to him.

"I read it a few weeks ago. It is a class where students with bad grades or bad behavior are gathered. They are taught by two 'teachers'."

Huh? That's a weird system. I took a peek again to see what's happening, curiosity taking me over.

What I saw was that something different from before. The teachers and students were talking about 3E's teachers.

I took a glance to see who these teachers was. And as soon as I saw them I smirked.

I see what Akira meant by 'teachers'

Tadaomi Karasuma and Irina Jelavic, eh? This is getting interesting...

"-I mean, I think the people in class E should also work on improving their memory." The student council president sneered as everyone, except class 3E and the two 'teachers', laughed and made a comment about how impossible that is.

Hearing everything made me angry. So what if they have bad grades or attitude? At least they are better that two-faced people like the others.

Then, though barely, I managed to get a glimpse of a yellow figure that went pass the class.

The figure had yellow skin, fake black wig, he is wearing a black academic dress, had a huge grin plastered on his face. And are those tentacles?

I decided to read the expression of the people beside him, who happens to be Tadaomi Karasuma and Irina Jelavic.

I didn't hear what they said, but I read they're expressions to found out.

'I told you not to show your face in front of the whole school! Your very existence is a state secret!' Was what Tadaomi's expressions said.

'Don't worry about it. My disguise is perfect. So they won't find out.' Was what the weird creature's expression said. No...it's not 'perfect'...

Then, I see a very amusing scene. Irina is trying to stab the creature using a knife, which the creature dodge, and then was led away by Tadaomi, who was clearly angry.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

-Akira's POV-

I watched silently as Akihiko-hime chuckled at what's happening. I couldn't help but smile.

I never see her so happy. Though only a few know, I had been with her ever since she was 1 years old.

I secretly hate the Arma Famiglia. No, I hate their tradition.

**'The heir aren't allowed to see their parents until the become the new boss, all communication must be through mail or phone.'**

**'The heir must be taught to kill and murder.'**

**'Those who fails are a trash in the family, and must be thrown out of the family.'**

Those are the traditions, and because of that tradition, the young master has never seen her mother until she passed away when she was 5.

"Why aren't you shedding any tears?"

"Because it's only a sign to show that you are weak. Humans die, it's a cycle of life. Those who try to defy it are stupid..."

I still remember that incident. I was 7, while she was 5. We were attacked and the master's mom was murdered.

(A/N: Akira is 15 and Akihiko is turning 13...yes I know she's young...)

"Thank you for that explanation Teppei-kun," said a teacher as the school clapped.

"But before we finish this assembly, please welcome 2 new students that will join the ranks of 3A."

* * *

-Akihiko's POV-

"But before we finish this assembly, please welcome 2 new students that will join the ranks of 3A."

I composed myself and put up a fake smile. This is going to be fun.

I walked to the stage with Akira as I watch everyone talking about me being the heir if the Arma 'Corporation'.

"Well as what the teacher said, the two of us are transferring here starting today."

"Why don't you tell us what you like?" The previous teacher asked.

I smirk inside. This is going exactly as I planned.

"People that thinks that they're better than others and people that hurts other to make themselves feel better about themselves."

I bowed and left the stage, smiling on the silence that I get as a response.

As soon as I make sure that the two of us are alone, I took a small indigo box.

**"The sky and night flame can open all the box animals."**

And I wear my Vongola Ring. I pushed the ring, after I lit up my night flame, and two crows with metal armor on their chest and cloud flames on their legs stood on the ground in front of me. Spy and Lurk.

"Akira? Can you?"

"Yes, Hime-sama." Akira said as he lit up his mist flame and gave it to the two crows, making them invisible.

They hopped to my shoulders.

"Akira, have you modify them?"

"Yes. The images of everything they see will be sent to our personal computers."

"Well then. Shall we get going?" I asked, smiling slyly, as I walked out.

Along the hallway, I hid my presence and blend myself into the crowd.

For once, I'm glad that one, I have a low presence, and two, I can hide my presence. Of course Akira also helped to change my appearance.

I watched as 2 boys, clearly not from class A, harassing a boy with light blue hair.

I also saw Tadaomi being stopped by that creature, except this time, it has striped on its face.

I then feel bloodlust leaking out as the student said, "-and yet it looks like you've never killed someone before."

One of the two students, out of fear, tried to punch him.

I quickly moved in front of him to block the punch, dispelling Akira's illusion, and surprising the people watching.

I smiled as I let go of the hand, I let a bit of my bloodlust leak out, "You can leave now." I said.

The two boys ran away, clearly scared. I quickly hide my bloodlust and turn to the student.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked. Though I usually fake my emotions and feelings, I do care for people's well being.

"Uh..yeah. I'm alright!" The boy said.

I felt Spy and Lurk flew from my shoulders and smirk for a split second.

Let the fun begin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The boy assured, "Well, I better get going! Bye Arma-san!" The boy quickly leave leaving me alone. I saw my surroundings to see that Tadaomi and that creature had left.

I put my normal face, as Akira and I head to class.

* * *

-Back at mansion-

Finally... I have returned from the meeting. Today was quite eventful.

At school, some students, mainly the two I 'threaten', sent me wary glances and tell the others students to stay away from the Akira and I. But, no one listened and followed me around.

I glanced at the clock. It's 7.00 pm and both Spy and Lurk had return.

Both Akira and I watch the footage of what was being seen by the two birds.

The both of us stared intently at the screen.

I see. So the students are trying to kill that creature that they call as 'Korosensei'.

We both watched all of their assassination attempt.

Hm...they lack speed and accuracy. Not to mention that this Korosensei is almost impossible to graze.

I took my other laptop and hacked into the school account.

Ah~ I may have some fun after all.


	4. AN

Author notes

I'm sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. Well, I'm having my final exam starting 26 May to 6 June.

Until then I cannot write a new chapter or post anything. Sorry in advance.

Digidestined of Darkness


End file.
